


Лиса в капкане отгрызла себе лапу

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Цикл: В мире животных





	Лиса в капкане отгрызла себе лапу

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл: В мире животных

Сидя на веранде теплым июльским вечером, Дженсен аккуратно вырезал из журнала фотографию, отложил в стопку рядом и принялся за следующую. На которой Джаред Падалеки, отпраздновавший сорок третий день рождения, широко улыбался в окружении семьи. Жены, едва достававшей ему до плеча, — Дженсен только со второго раза смог правильно прочесть ее имя, дочери и сына. Сын четы Падалеки походил на мать, только ростом пошел в отца. У дочери — привлекательное лицо, волевой подбородок. Она напомнила Дженсену отца Джареда. Это, пожалуй, единственные фото всей семьи, что у Дженсена были. Падалеки частную жизнь не афишировали.

Возможно, в сети нашлись бы еще, но сети у Дженсена не было. Он каждые две недели покупал на заправке строго один глянцевый журнал про знаменитостей. Если ему везло, то в очередном выпуске находилось фото Джареда. Тогда Дженсен вырезал его и вклеивал в альбом, который методично собирал почти пять лет. Фото попадались не часто, а те, что были, Дженсен засмотрел до дыр.

После последней их встречи Дженсен сорвался в такой запой, что не умер, пожалуй, только благодаря соседу. Тот заехал случайно, нашел отключившегося в луже рвоты Дженсена и отвез в больницу. 

Очнувшись в ослепительно белой, стерильной чистоте палаты, Дженсен на крохотную секунду решил, что это Падалеки вернулся за ним. Но даже обдумать не успел — разлепил глаза и увидел примостившегося на неудобном стуле Джима Бивера.

Через пару месяцев Дженсен поехал в местную протестантскую церковь на встречу анонимных алкоголиков. Еще через три вынес из дома весь хлам, оставив только старую кровать с продавленным матрасом в спальне. Сжег все на заднем дворе. Каждый день, с рассвета до заката, он проводил на ранчо Бивера, ухаживал за скотом, учился ездить верхом, держать в руке молоток. Многому учился, в основном тому, чего никогда не умел и никогда же не делал — жить не диким зверем, зубами выгрызая следующий день. 

Оставаясь по вечерам в пустом доме, Дженсен мыл, чистил, скреб стены и дощатые полы, не обращая внимания на боль, от которой выворачивало суставы. Плечи ломило, мозоли на ладонях поначалу совсем не заживали, только разрастались, превращаясь в одну большую рану, сочившуюся гноем и сукровицей от каждого движения. Дженсену так хотелось выпить, что он почти чувствовал вкус алкоголя на языке. Желание не проходило, только притуплялось от изматывающего физического труда. Доведя себя до изнеможения, он шел в душ, а потом падал в кровать, накрывался старым, потрепанным одеялом и засыпал, чтобы увидеть во сне раскосые глаза.

Со временем стало чуть легче. Но следом пришли воспоминания, и если Дженсен думал, что раньше было плохо, то он ошибался. Потому что с воспоминаниями пришли сожаления. Он с мазохистким наслаждением переворачивал, перетряхивал свою жизнь, память о людях, местах и поступках. О Падалеки не думал — оставлял на потом, чтобы то ли добить себя совсем, то ли найти хоть что-то, за что еще стоило цепляться.

***

Джаред приехал в октябре, когда деревья загорелись желтыми, оранжевыми и багряными огнями. Здоровый, черный, как адская гончая, форд эксплорер остановился на подъездной дорожке. Дженсен по звуку мотора понял, что приехал кто-то чужой, вышел на застеленную свежими досками веранду и остановился, глядя на знакомую фигуру. Хотел сказать что-нибудь, но слов не нашлось, Падалеки тоже молчал.

Дженсен развернулся и ушел в дом, добрался до кухни, дрожащими руками достал стакан и налил воды. Привычно подумал, что хорошо было бы выпить, и так же привычно эту мысль отогнал — он был алкоголиком, он всегда хотел выпить, и главным в таких случаях как раз было не пить. На шее у Дженсена висел жетон, медаль за пять лет трезвости. Единственное, чем он мог гордиться. 

В холле скрипнула москитная сетка на входной двери, следом раздался звук шагов. Дженсен даже не удивился, что Джаред как будто знал, куда идти, где искать, словно их магнитом тянуло друг другу. В прошлый раз это притяжение плохо закончилось для Джареда. Дженсен подумал, что этого не переживет он сам. 

Джаред остался на ночь. Они лежали на старой постели без сна, глядя друг на друга во тьме спальни, не касаясь даже пальцем. Дженсену невыносимо хотелось обнять Джареда, сцеловать его слезы, додать ему, долюбить. Брать не так, как он взял его тогда, превратив то, что должно было стать актом любви, в простое и страшное в своей простоте насилие. А вылизать его всего, от губ до мошонки, заласкать, проникнуть внутрь и пальцами, и членом, долго и чувственно любить, так, как никогда не любили самого Дженсена. Чтобы Джаред метался под ним, как тогда, но стонал не от боли, а от удовольствия. И просил еще, и брал сам.

Он пришел, этот момент, когда нужно вспомнить Джареда Падалеки, пережить его, пережить себя, дать им обоим покой, наконец, чтобы разойтись уже навсегда. Джаред молчал, а Дженсен все думал и думал, как обыденно и глупо оборвалось то, что могло бы быть, могло вырасти из крохотного ростка в огромное дерево. Как вырос счастливый мальчик в красивого несчастного мужчину.


End file.
